Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipmunk School Records
by Jace Seville
Summary: If You were to take a look at what the munks and ettes school records, what would they say? This is a look at what their school records would say. This is not really accurate as far as their actual grade level is, but it'll do, right?
1. Seville, Alvin J

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipmunk School Records

By

Jake Holmes

Seville, Alvin J

Age: 16 (?)

Grade: 10th

Expected Graduation Year: 2014

# Of times in Detention to Date: 14 (7 of which is claimed to be "not his fault")

GPA: 2.776

Class Rank: 216/300

On Track w/ Career Plan: Yes (must attain a C+ or higher to gain his diploma)

Summary of Student Progress:

Alvin is arrogant, reckless and has gotten more detentions at this school than any normal student. The only things that are keeping him out of serious trouble (i.e. suspension or expulsion), are his brothers Simon and Theodore. While Mr. Seville acts like a hotshot with better things to do, he is faring well in classes, managing to keep a C+ average in his core classes and an A+ average in his electives. His overly lazy attitude towards the classes that would get him somewhere proves that he is a bit unhappy with the classes he's been provided, but is willing to sit through them. He realizes that he needs a C+ average or better to graduate with the others in his class. Even so, his antics haven't stopped. It has been predicted that he will not stop this carelessness for quite some time. We've lost several teachers due to Mr. Seville's "practical jokes", all have ended up in the hospital and quit upon recovery. Other than his faults, he is a decent student. He has decent grades and he is on track with his class. He has an arrogant and disrespectful nature, but that won't stop him from being a well-respected force in his field of choice (whatever that will be).


	2. Seville, Simon L

Seville, Simon L

Age: 16 (?)

Grade: 10th

Expected Graduation Year: 2014

GPA: 4.0

Class Rank: 1/300 (tied with Jeanette Miller)

On Track w/ Career Plan: Yes (must attain a B+ or higher to gain his diploma)

Summary of Student Progress:

Simon, unlike his brother, Alvin, is a well-mannered student and has total regard for the way teachers run their classes. It has been rumored that the district might give the boy a teaching position in his most powerful subject, math. Mr. Seville is currently taking college-level Trigonometry and is still able to spend time with his brothers. He seems to have no problems following orders from not just his teachers, but his family as well. Simon is a natural when it comes to multi-tasking and all the instructors who've had the pleasure of working with him (that Alvin hasn't sent to the hospital at that point) expect great thing from him.


	3. Seville, Theodore D

Seville, Theodore D

Age: 16 (?)

Grade: 10th

Expected Graduation Year: 2014

GPA: 3.6

Class Rank: 30/300

On Track w/ Career Plan: Yes (must attain a B+ of higher to gain his diploma)

Summary of Student Progress:

Theodore, unlike his brothers, is shy and lacks some kind of confidence in his abilities. Because of this, he is constantly bullied by his peers. He seems to have a sweet spot for a young girl named Eleanor and isn't afraid to speak his mind around her, especially when Alvin and Brittany are arguing. It's unlikely if Theodore will stay this way forever, but every day since he started his sophomore year, teachers are starting to see some improvement in his confidence. He has claimed he was turned into a werewolf at one point during his freshmen year and ever since has been getting more and more confident. Even more so, Theodore is a young man with a brave heart and is destined to do great things.


	4. Miller, Brittany I

Miller, Brittany I

Age: 16 (?)

Grade: 10th

Expected Graduation Year: 2014

GPA: 2.876

Class Rank: 299/300

On Track w/ Career Plan: No (must attain an A- to gain her diploma)

Summary of Student Progress:

Mrs. Seville is a clean-cut student even though she's in the bottom of her sophomore class. She is a rank above her counterpart, Alvin Seville, though she has the same perspective on classes assigned to her. Though she acts as though she has absolutely _no motivation_, she carries out her day-to-day activities like she has no problems. She has gotten herself out a lot of scraps with not just her peers, but also with a few teachers. Mrs. Miller is apparently arrogant and somewhat reckless but is capable of keeping Alvin in line with a little head-faking and reverse psychology, something she is apparently good at.


	5. Miller, Jeanette M

Miller, Jeanette M

Age: 16 (?)

Grade: 10th

Class Rank: 1/300 (tied w/ Simon Seville

GPA: 4.0/4.0

Summary of Student Progress:

Jeanette is a world class student who, though a bit clumsy, manages to get her work done and still have time to spare to have fun with her family and friends. She is very intelligent and her teachers expect great things from her. However she's a bit shy and is prone to falling on her own two feet when she isn't looking where she's going. But she's known to be relied on to solve problems and trustworthy enough to be given very difficult tasks.


End file.
